Fire Pepper
Fire Peppers are collectables in Xenoblade Chronicles. They can be found in Sword Valley and Colony 6. Location Sword Valley - the following locations have the highest spawn rate (15%) for Fire Pepper: * west of Supply Convoy * Ged Fortress * 6th Gate * 5th Gate; around the middle area * wide passage that leads to the Monado Wound; around the middle area * northwest, north, and east of Ether Storage Area * large arc area that extends from Port Access Pathway to Port Maintenance Bay * Radio Tower and the bridge across it * middle of the intersection whereby one path leads to 3rd Gate and the other to the Ether Storage Area * the middle of the passage that leads to the Ether Storage Area * the northernmost passage (bottom level) between the end of the bridges of Radio Tower and Control Tower; look for the midpoint * the passage between Radio Tower and Control Tower; roughly at the midpoint * from the Control Tower facing southwest, head straight to the very top, then turn left and go straight until the end of the platform is reached These are the second set of locations for Fire Pepper (15%): * the high platform below the Supply Convoy; on the map, look for the semi-circle passage on the right side * northwest of 5th Gate; in the vicinity of the fire elemental ether gear * northwest of 3rd Gate; the area where the UM Mischievious Naberius spawns * the entrance of the passage that leads to the Monado Wound; look for the wrench-shaped platform on the map. The spawn point is below it. * Monado Wound * southwest of the Ether Storage Area; look for the river of ether whereby the passage narrows on the map. The spawn point is at the upper area whereby the river passage starts to narrow. * east of Port Maintenance Bay; the spawn point is in front and in between the two rectangles on the map * the bridge across the Radio Tower * in front of the Control Tower * east of the Radio Tower; in front of the stairway * east and west of the Control Tower; look for the lower platform that is sticking out on the map. It is in parallel with the bridge across the Control Tower * east of the Control Tower; the lowest level adjacent to the protruding platform * the bridge across the Control Tower * southeast of Port Access Pathway; look for the nearest two rectangles on the map. Then facing northwest, head north to find the stairway that leads to the lower level of the area. Look for the protruding platform nearby. The spawn point is there. Colony 6 - Assembly Hall. Special LV1 and after completing the Mechonis core event. The highest spawn rate is 14%, from 7 p.m to 5 a.m. The following collectables can also be found from the same time and location: * Purple Lamp (17%) * Gold Condenser (14%) * Abyss Heather (14%) * Jujube Silver (13%) * Bitter Broccoli (12%) * Citron Gooseberry (11%) * Amethyst Melon (5%) Trade Gifting Category:XC1 Vegetables Category:Sword Valley Collection Category:Colony 6 Collectables